Avatar the Last Airbender times 2?
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: When a normal girl gets transported in the Avatar world, alot happens. She meets a handsome prince, who saves her life, finds out she's the Avatar, and she has no way to get back to her world unless she masters all four elements. Sounds easy?


Avatar the last airbender times two?

Yuriko Monaaki is just your average sixteen year old high school student. Yet she knew she was a special girl. She had long white hair, which she usually wore back in a single braid. Her jade green eyes glowed in the sunlight. Little did she know, that this day would be the day her destiny would be revealed. As she walked down the street on her way to school, she noticed a strange boy, her age, in the shadows. He ran around the corner. Out of her natural curiosity, she followed the boy into an alleyway.

"Hello," Yuriko called to the boy.

She began to run her hand on the closest wall to her. Suddenly she was pulled into the wall by a strange force. She fell through a tunnel of swirling lights of color. Finally, she began to see what looked like clouds, then a sky, and then finally land. Only she was about twenty feet in the air above an ocean. She closed her eyes just as she hit the water. She passed out from the impact.

A ship was sailing nearby. The large metal hull and insignia meant it was a fire nation ship. One of the soldiers had witnessed a strange girl fall from the sky and into the water. He went to tell Prince Zuko, who was on the deck practicing his fire bending.

"Prince Zuko," The man greeted as he knelt down.

"What is it," Zuko asked.

"I just witnessed a girl fall into the water. She has not surfaced which means she is drowning . . . "

The man did not have time to finish his sentence for Zuko had already jumped off the side of the boat and into the water below. He dove far below the surface searching for the girl. He finally found her floating and wrapped one arm around her waist. He then swam toward the surface. When he surfaced with Yuriko, a ladder dropped from the side of the boat. Zuko threw Yuriko over his shoulders and began to climb up the ladder. When he reached the deck, he laid Yuriko on its cold metal surface. Yuriko was still unconscious, but she was breathing. Zuko picked her up and carried her below the deck and into his bedroom. He laid her on the red silk sheets of the bed in the candle lit room. The room was extremely warm, so Zuko only covered her with a red silk sheet. He then went back onto the deck.

Hours later, Yuriko awoke to the smell of incense burning. She rose from the bed to discover Zuko meditating, with his back to her. She carefully stepped out of the bed, cautious not to make a sound. However, as soon as she stood up straight, she was overcome with a piercing pain in her side. She laid back down in the bed. As she did, she made a creaking noise with the bed. Zuko didn't move. He just sat there on the floor in his meditating position.

"I am glad to see you are awake," Zuko commented.

"Where am I," Yuriko questioned, "and who are you?"

Zuko got up from where he sat and walked over to the bed. He stood over Yuriko.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," Zuko replied, "and you are aboard my ship."

"How did I get here?"

"I rescued you from the water."

"I guess a thank you is in order. Thank you."

"Now who are you?"

"My name is Yuriko Monaaki."

"And how did you come to fall out of the sky and into the water?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to school. Then I saw this boy so I followed him. Next thing I know, I'm falling into a portal of some sort and into this place."

The candles behind Zuko began to burn brighter as Yuriko got more upset.

"I don't even know how to get back to my world," Yuriko stated, a great fear overcoming her voice, "For all I know I'm trapped here."

The flames of the candles roared up. Zuko looked back at the spectacle that was unfolding. The flames then died down when Yuriko became calmer. Zuko turned back to Yuriko.

"What was that," Yuriko asked.

"You are truly incredible," Zuko commented,

"What was that?"

"I think you need to come with me."

Zuko helped Yuriko out of the bed and they began to walk down the metal hallways of the ship. They began to ascend to the deck. On the deck, they saw Uncle Iroh enjoying a cup of tea. The two walked over to him.

"I am glad to see you are finally awake," Uncle stated.

"Thank you," Yuriko replied.

"Uncle, I need you to preform the test on her," Zuko whispered.

"Okay," Uncle replied as he turned to Yuriko, "Will you please come have a seat across from me."

Yuriko did as she was told and sat in the seat directly across from Uncle. He then pulled out a tray with a lit candle, a rock, and a pitcher of water on it. A Yuriko gazed at the candle the flame began to rise. Uncle put out the flame. He then took the pitcher of water and emptied it onto the tray. As Yuriko looked at it, she saw it arrange into a perfect circle. Then she glared at the rock, which began to rise in midair. It then fell down to the tray, and Uncle put the tray under the table.

"What just happened," Yuriko asked.

"You passed the test," Zuko replied.

"What test," Yuriko asked.

"The test that confirms your identity," Uncle stated, "I am pleased to meet you, Avatar."

"Wait, what? I don't understand I'm . . . I'm . . ."

Yuriko stood up but doubled over. Again the overwhelming pain was in her side. She was hurt and badly. She tried to walk over to Zuko, but instead she fell into his arms. She looked up at him and saw the expression of shock on his face. She quickly gathered herself and ran below deck. She ran into Zuko's room and closed the door.

"This cannot be happening," Yuriko told herself, "not to me."

Just as she said that, Zuko opened the door. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned back to face him.

"What do you want," Yuriko snapped.

"I want to tell you what's going on," Zuko replied.

"Oh yeah, then enlighten me."

"I'm a banished prince and in order to restore my honor I need to capture the Avatar."

"That's just great."

"But you are not the Avatar I am after."

"I'm not?"

"No, there's another one. An airbender. He's the one I'm after."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Next time we dock, I'll let you go and master the four elements."

"Okay, thanks."

"You don't sound happy."

"Well, that doesn't exactly help me on finding a way to get back to my world now does it?"

"I had an idea. Along your travels you might meet people who can help you get back to your world. Well anyway, we'll be docking tomorrow."

Zuko began to walk to the door, but he turned around right before he exited.

"You might want to change your clothes," Zuko stated, "You might freak the locals out. Please help yourself to my clothes."

Yuriko looked over at a closet full of clothing. She turned back to the doorway to thank Zuko, but he wasn't there. Instead he was on the deck. As he walked along the deck, Uncle gathered the members of the crew for music night. Instead of joining him, Zuko went to the farthest corner of the ship and stared out over the sea.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Zuko told himself, "I promise."

Moments later, Yuriko came on the deck. She was dressed in a fire red silk top with detached sleeves that came over her hands, mahogany colored flowing pants, and black slippers. Her white hair was down and flowing in the breeze. She walked over to Uncle.

"Do you know where Zuko is," Yuriko asked.

"He's over by the back of the ship," Uncle stated as he pointed to where Zuko was.

"Thanks."

Yuriko began to walk to the back of the ship. When she got there, she noticed Zuko gazing out over the water. She went along side him and copied his position.

"It's beautiful," Yuriko stated, "Isn't it?"

"Yes it . . . is," Zuko replied as he looked over to Yuriko.

He was stunned by her new clothes. He couldn't help but to stare at her. After a while of silence, Yuriko broke it.

"So I take it you like the outfit," Yuriko asked.

"Yes," Zuko stammered.

"Zuko I have to ask you a question. What happened to your face?"

"My father."

Zuko turned back to face the sea, placing a hand on his scar. Yuriko went over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to face her. Just as they did that, Uncle walked in.

"Hey you two are missing music night," Uncle announced.

"We're coming," Zuko stated as he took Yuriko's hand and lead her to the front of the ship.

When they arrived, the band started to play and Uncle took his spot at the tsungi horn. Yuriko and Zuko simply stood there and listened to the soothing music. After they were done playing the first song, Uncle rose and faced Yuriko.

"Can you sing my dear," Uncle asked Yuriko.

"Well I guess I can," Yuriko replied, shyly.

"Would you grace us with a song?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Go on," Zuko stated as he gently pushed Yuriko forward.

She walked to the center of the circle of musicians. They began to play a song, which sounded a lot like Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Yuriko took a deep breath and then began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I want you more and more_

_Listen to my heart _

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Til' the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Til' my dying day_

Yuriko continued to sing her song, and Zuko was intrigued by it. It was like she was signing it to him. When everyone was extremely tired, hours later, they went below deck. Except for Yuriko, well she was below deck for about ten minutes, but she came back to the deck. She gazed out over the ocean and began to practice the first element she should have already known, air. Since she was supposed to be an airbender, she thought it might come naturally, but it was harder than she thought. After hours of trying, she was finally able to create a small gust of wind.

"All right," Yuriko complimented herself, "and that only took me about three hours."

"Four, actually," Zuko corrected.

Yuriko spun around to see Zuko leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Come on you need to sleep," Zuko stated.

"No, what I need to do is master airbending," Yuriko replied.

"No, you need to come below and get some rest. We'll be docking in five hours. Try and get some sleep."

Yuriko went below deck and into Zuko's room. She curled up in his bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Yuriko awoke the next morning to the sound of a loud thud. She jumped out of bed, grabbed one of Zuko's hooded robes, and began to walk to the deck. On her way up, she ran into one of the men on the ship.

"What's going on," Yuriko asked.

"It's Commander Zhao," The man replied, "He's here on the ship."

Yuriko followed the man up to the deck. When she arrived, she saw Zuko and Uncle talking to a tall man, who she assumed was Zhao. She went up to Zuko, unaware of the guards surrounding Zhao.

"Who is she," Zhao asked.

Zuko turned to see Yuriko a few feet behind him. She stopped as soon as he looked at her. He looked back at Zhao.

"Her name's Yuriko," Zuko replied, "I saved her yesterday."

"Ah, I see. You should bring her with you to my ship."

"Gladly," Yuriko replied.

The four of them walked back onto Zhao's ship. In there they were treated to a marvelous feast. As they sat down, Zhao stood up and raised a glass, as if he were toasting

"To Zuko," Zhao stated, "For being away from home for nearly two and a half years. He still is unable to locate the Avatar."

Yuriko tensed up at the mention of the Avatar. Zuko looked at her, as if sensing her anxiety. He took her hand into his and squeezed it gently. Yuriko looked at him and smiled. He let go.

"Even we must show kindness to our banished prince," Zhao continued, "We will allow him to wear the fire nation uniform, even though he disgraces it."

Zuko began to tense up and the mention of his banishment. Yuriko looked over at him and took his hand in hers. She then stood up and faced Zhao.

"You know what," Yuriko began, "I've had just about enough of you. Banished or not he is still your prince. You should be down on your knees begging for his forgiveness."

"Who do you think you are," Zhao asked.

"I'm the Avatar," She replied.

"Impossible! The Avatar has already been found."

Yuriko leaped into the air and glided to the other side of the room, near the door.

"There are two Avatars now," Yuriko stated, "So catch me if you can."

Having said that, she ran out the door and back onto Zuko's ship. Luckily they had docked near a port. She grabbed her bag and jumped into the water. She began to swim to shore, by the time Zhao exited his ship.

On dry land, Yuriko was traveling in the woods. She stopped to rest, when she met a small group of travelers. She followed them cautiously to make sure they weren't fire nation. She was amazed to see one of them air bend. She up to them as soon as she saw that.

"Hello," Yuriko stated, "Oh, it's so great to meet you."

"Who are you," Sokka asked.

"My name is Yuriko," She replied, "I'm the Avatar."

"WHAT," Aang exclaimed, "How can you be the Avatar, when I'm the Avatar."

"I don't know, but when I was onboard this ship," Yuriko started, "This guy preformed a test on me, and he said I passed."

"That's unbelievable," Katara said, "There's another airbender."

"Yes, but I'm not very good," Yuriko replied, "I need to learn more, and I was hoping you could teach me."

"Sure," Aang stated, "It'd be my pleasure. I'm Aang, and this Katara and Sokka."

"My name is Yuriko," She replied, "Oops already said that."

"Actually," Aang started, "I was just about to fly to the Northern Air Temple, would you like to come?"

"Yes," Yuriko replied.

A few hours later, the two arrived at the Northern Air Temple. Only one problem though, it was deserted. The two of them practiced both Air and Water bending there completely alone for hours. Until all of the troops under Zhao's command arrived. Once Aang and Yuriko were in a room that only had one exit, they were ambushed and taken to a prison far away from the temple.

At the prison, Zhao came to visit his two prisoners. Yuriko and Aang were both suspended in midair by chains on their hands and feet. Zhao entered in his regal manner and approached them.

"So these are the Avatars," Zhao stated, "Ha, you're nothing more than children. Hardly masters of all four elements. Which makes me wonder, why have you used only air bending?"

The two stayed quiet. Zhao left and then they started to talk.

"We have got to get out of here," Yuriko stated.

"How," Aang replied.

"I don't know!"

"Well, it's not like the answer is going to walk through that door!"

At the exact moment Aang said that, a man dressed in black clothing with a blue full face mask and twins swords came into the room. HE ran toward them and cut them down. The three began to run out of the building and into the court yard where one hundred troops waited for them. It was a long battle from there, full of fire, air, and sword clashing. Finally after minutes of fighting, the group had made it to the sealed door. Yuriko stepped in front to help their mysterious rescuer. However, as she did, he grabbed her arm, spun her around, and put one of his swords to her throat. The guards stopped attacking.

"What do we do," A soldier asked Zhao.

"Open the gates," Zhao stated, "NOW!"

The man went and flipped the lever to open the gates. Aang, the rescuer, and Yuriko, who was still in his arms with a sword to her throat, began to walk the long bridge to freedom. As they did, the man leaned closer to Yuriko.

"Sorry about that," The man stated.

"Wait," Yuriko replied, "I know that voice . . . Zu . . ."

"Yeah it's me," Zuko stated, "Now we're almost there. As soon as we're clear, run."

"Got it."

The three were off the bridge and on a dirt road. As they continued to walk, an arrow came flying from the top of the prison and it headed for Zuko. Yuriko bravely stepped in front of the arrow and it hit her, just in the lower left corner of her mouth. She fell to the ground. Aang ran over to her as Zuko kneeled down and picked her up. Aang created a smoke screen and the two of them ran.

Later in the woods, Zuko had started a fire as Aang tended to Yuriko's wound. As the sat by the fire, Zuko removed his mask. Aang stood up and grabbed his staff. Zuko still remained sitting.

"Relax," Zuko stated, "I'm not going to capture you now."

"Why did you save us back there," Aang asked.

"That's rather simple," Yuriko stated, "He doesn't want anyone else to capture you, besides him. Seeing you captured by Zhao infuriated him, so he rescued you."

"Exactly," Zuko stated.

"Okay, that explains why he saved me," Aang replied, "so why did you save Yuriko?"

"I uh, um," Zuko stammered.

"Yeah why did you save me," Yuriko asked.

"I did it out of the kindness of my heart," Zuko replied very seriously.

Instead of buying it, Aang laughed. Yuriko managed to chuckle at the thought, knowing Zuko was lying. They all sat back down by the fire. and slept. However, after the others fell asleep, Yuriko got up and began to walk in the woods. As she walked, she clutched at the silver locket around her neck on a silver chain. She stopped in the middle of the path and leaned up against a tree. She then opened the locket to reveal a family photo of her and her parents.

"So are you just nocturnal or could you not sleep again," Zuko asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Yuriko replied as she shut the locket and spun around to face Zuko.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"I can sense you're upset. What's bothering you?"

"It's just the thought of us being enemies. I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, to protect Aang, I will. I hate to fight a man I l . . ."

"I don't want to fight you either. I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

"I want you to have this."

Yuriko pulled the locket over her head and placed it around Zuko's neck. He looked at it and then looked back at Yuriko.

"I can't take this," zuko replied as he gave it back.

"Then take this," Yuriko stated as she and handed him the ribbon that her hair was held up in.

"What's this for?"

"It's a reminder. You a never lose hope. I believe in you. That's what its for."

Yuriko began to walk back toward their camp. She turned around and looked at Zuko.

"It's also means that we'll be seeing each other again," Yuriko stated.

She walked back to camp and sat next to the fire. She then laid down on the ground and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Her dream began like no other dream had ever before. A village burning, as lava flowed through the streets. She stood in the middle of the destruction. A voice came and spoke to her.

"You must stop this," The Voice said, "You and Aang are the only ones who can."

She woke up at that moment. She woke Aang and they traveled back to where Katara and Sokka were.

From there they went to the small village Yuriko had dreamed about, but they stopped near a river to rest first.

"So remind me again why we're stopping at this village," Sokka stated.

"Because one we need supplies and two something terrible will happen to this village if we don't," Yuriko replied.

They walked about half a mile to the village. When they arrived they immediately went to see Aunt Wu, because everyone in town was talking about how great of a fortune teller she was. When they arrived, they were seated in the lobby. Then aunt Wu came out to see them.

"Now who's next," Aunt Wu asked, "Don't be shy."

"Well, I guess I'll go then," Yuriko replied ass he got up.

She followed Aunt Wu down a hall and into a large room, lit by candlelight. Aunt Wu sat near a fire and Yuriko did the same, only she sat next to Aunt Wu. Aunr Wu then grabbed Yuriko's left wrist and flipped her hand over so her palm was face up.

"Hm, interesting," Aunt Wu stated, "What was your name child?"

"Yuriko," Yuriko replied, "So what do you see?"

"I see many things. However only four intrigue me."

"What are they?"

"Well the first one is that you're not of this world, and yet you're the Avatar."

"Yeah, that one intrigues me too."

"The second is your destiny."

"What is it?"

"You're destined to master all four elements and help hte Avatar in his destiny. Yet something is jumbled about your entire destiny."

"I guess I'm just a complicated person."

"The third is your love life."

"What about it?"

"I see you will fall in love with a powerful bender."

"Can you tell what element?"

"No, but I can tell you he's tall, extremely handsome, and passionate about you. Now time for the fourth item . . ."

Aunt Wu's expression had changed from joyful to that of utter terror. She looked Yuriko in her jade green eyes.

"What's wrong," Yuriko asked.

"Nothing," Aunt Wu replied, "You may go now."

Yuriko made it back to the waiting room and after everyone else got their readings done, they left. In the town, Yuriko walked around quiet and distant from the others. Finally, Katara asked her what was wrong.

"Is everything okay," Katara asked.

"Well, I guess," Yuriko replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well there's this guy . . ."

"And you like him?"

"Yes. I just don't know how to tell him. Any advice?"

"Sure, but first who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, um . . .It's Zu . . ."

Just at that moment, Sokka and Aang came running up to them.

"What's wrong with you two," Yuriko asked.

"It's the volcano," Sokka replied, "It's going to erupt!"

"We've got to stop it," Yuriko stated, "We've got to save this village."

"How do stop a volcano" Katara asked.

"You don't," Yuriko replied, "You evacuate the people freom the town and save them."

The group ran to the town square, where everyone in town was. They ran up to the crowd.

"Listen everyone the volcano is going to explode," Sokka stated.

"Yeah, yeah," A woman replied from the crowd, "We all know you don't believe in Aunt Wu."

"Yeah, you think science can explain everything," A man stated, "Can your science explain why it rains?"

"YES IT CAN," Sokka stated.

"Well then maybe you'll listen to me," Katara stated, "I believe in Aunt Wu as much as any of you do. What my brother and Aang saw was real."

The towns people didn't reply to KAtara. Instead they went back to what they were doing before they got there.

"What are we going to do," Sokka asked, "They won't listen to us!"

"No, they won't," Yuriko replied, "but they will listen to Aunt Wu."

Several minutes later, Sokka dragged Aunt WU to the podium where she had taken the cloud prediction earlier. He pointed to the sky.

"Look," Sokka stated.

"I don't see . . .," Aunt WU replied, "OH MY."

Aunt Wu had seen a cloud shaped like a skull, which meant volcanic doom. The cloud, created by Katara, Aang, and Yuriko, caused everyone to gather at the town square. The crowd chattered amongst themselves. Yuriko was the first to speak.

"Listen to me," Yuriko stated, "We need your help to save your village. All earthbenders come with me and Aang. The rest of you grab a shovel."

Everyone went to their designated areas and began to work. Earth benders cleared away soil and rock that the others had dug up. As they were near completion, Yuriko found Sokka, hard at work shoveling away soil. She approached him.

"Hey I know this isn't the right time, but can I talk to you," Yuriko asked.

"Sure, what's troubling you," Sokka questioned in reply.

"Well, I want to know how to get a certain guy to like me," She stated.

Just at that moment, the volcano erupted. Everyone cleared out of the trench they had dug. They went fart away from the village. Only Katara, Sokka, Yuriko, and Aang remained in the doomed village. The lava came pouring down the mountain like maple syrup. Yuriko and Aang stood on top of the trench and watched it fill with the lava. The lava began to near the top, but the lava was still pouring from the volcano. I splashed over the top, but at that moment, Yuriko and Aang did something unbelievable. They let out two powerful blasts of air and cooled the lava.

Later, all the towns people returned to the village. Yuriko, Aang, Sokka, and KAtara met up with Aunt Wu. Yruiko approached her and handed her back her

sky chart book.

"Sorry," Yuriko apologized, "We kinda took it."

"So you mesed with the clouds," Aunt Wu stated, "Well, I guess sometimes you have to shape your own destiny."

"Thank you for understanding," Yuriko replied, "Oh, one more thing, what did you see in my future?"

"You don't need to worry about it now," Aunt Wi stated.

The group left the town and began to head for the north pole.

Hours later, Zuko and Uncle arrived at the very same village. They approached Aunt Wu outside of her building. Zuko was the first to walk up to her.

"Have you seen the Avatars lately," Zuko asked.

"Yes I have," Aunt Wu replied, "but it's only one you're concerned about."

"Did a young woman named Yuriko come through here," Zuko asked.

"Yes," Aunt Wu replied, "You must be the young man I saw in her future. I must tell you something vital about her destiny."

"What is it?"

"You must protect her at all costs. She cares a lot about you and you care a lot about her."

"Which way are they headed?"

"To the north pole."

Zuko and Uncle began to walk away, but Aunt Wu stopped them.

"Remember," Aunt Wu stated, "Protect the Avatar with your life."

They continued to walk, until they were back to their ship. They boarded and began to head for the north pole. Zuko went in his room and began to meditate. As he began to sit down, he heard a creak behind him. He immediately stood up and took a fighting stance, only to find a masked woman leaning up against his wall. She wore a short black dress with slits on each side going up to her thigh. Underneath she wore a pair of skin tight knee length pants with knee high black boots. She wore long black gloves and a purple mask. Her mask was a Traditional fire nation festival mask. It covered the upper half of her face and was outlined in gold. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid. Her weapons were a pair of broad swords, a whip, throwing knives, and fans. Zuko obsered her and maintained his stance.

"Who are you," Zuko asked, "and what do you want?"

"I am the Purple Lotus," The Purple Lotus replied, "and I have come to see you."

"I'm listening," He stated, as he lowered his stance.

"I know you. You are looking for the Avatars. I also know you're the Blue Spirit.

"How did you know?"

"I was there when you saved the Avatars. Now listen to me, Zhao is planning a massive invasion of the norht pole."

"So what do I care?"

"He also plans on killing you."

"That sounds like Zhao."

"So by tomorrow, you need be weary about when you go on your ship. Zhao plans to kill you tomorrow night on your ship and make it look like an accident."

"How do you know all this?"

"I hear things. I'm sorry, but I must be going now."

The Purple Lotus began to leave, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Please, do you know anything about Yuriko," ZUko asked.

"She's fine," The Purple Lotus replied.

Zuko released her from his grip and she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. He sat on his bed, staring at the insignia of the fire nation that decorated his wall. He laid back and closed his eyes, but all he could see was Yuriko. He was interrupted when eh heard a knocking at his door. He ogt up and opened the door to find Uncle behind it.

"What is it Uncle," Zuko asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Can't an uncle just talk to his nephew," Uncle replied.

"Ok fine," Zuko stated as he walked out into the hallway, where Uncle was and out onto the deck.

"Zuko I know something that no one else knows about you," Uncle stated.

"And what would that be," Zuko asked.

"I know your strengths,, weaknesses, and interests. I know the Avatars are one of your interests, but they are also your strengths and weaknesses."

"How is that?"

"The boy is a strength, he gives you hope of a better life."

"And the girl?"

"Well, I know you . . . have grown fond of her, and if anything happened to her or if you ever did anything to hurt her you'd lose interest in life."

"You're referring to what the fortune teller said to me. Well, that's a lie. She's not a weakness. She's a strength. Because my purpose is to PROTECT HER!"

"I see. Just remember what I said about how each are different."

Uncle went back below deck, leaving Zuko alone on the deck. The full moon was shining brighter than ever this night. The silver beams of light reflected of the water, making appear as though it were glowing. Zuko leaned against the railing, looking over the vastness of the ocean. Not a piece of land was in sight.

"What should I do," ZUko asked himself.

Back to the group, who are now nearing the north pole. Everyone is exhausted from they're journey, but they know they still have a ways to go. Sokka, especially, had grown cranky. Yuriko nmerely looked out over the water, glaring at the magnificent glaciers anf icebergs. Sokka interrupted that tranquil feeling though.

"Can't Appa go any faster," Sokka asked.

"Hey I have an idea," Anng stated, sacrastically, "Maybe we should hop on your back and fly to the north pole.

Instead of just leaving it at that Sokka replied, "Fine by me. Everyone all aboard the Sokka Express is ready for take off."

Everyone glared at Sokka, except for Momo who got on his broke the tension.

"We're here," Katara stated as she pointed to the icy wall of the Northern water tribe.

Suddenly, icy pillars came up from the water and seized Appa by the legs. They dfragged him down and the group could see that waterbenders were the cause. From there they were escorted into the city, where they were lead to a large feast. The leader of the tribe stood up.

"We are truly honored tonight," The leader stated, "to have two people from our sister tribe and the Avatars in our pressence. Also tongiht we celebrate my daughter, Princess Yue's sixteenth birthday."

Yue stepped forward.

"Thank you father," Yue replied, "and may the ocean and moon spirit bless us this evening."

After everything was said and done, a master waterbender named Pakku and his students preformed. After they were done, Aang and the leader of the tribe went to meet him. Pakku promised to train the Avatars.

The next day at noon, after Aang, Yuriko, and KAtara were done training, Yuriko was walikin the streets, alone. She just admired the beauty of the city. Yue came beside her.

"Hey what are you doing," Yue asked.

"Remembering," Yuriko replied, "I need some advice. Would you help me?"

"Sure, what';s troubling you?"

"Wel there's this guy . . ."

"What's his name?"

"Zuk . . . Oh no."

Yuriko looked at the sky. Falling from it was black snow, which could only mean one thing, Zhao's fleet was here. Yuriko and Yue ran to the meeting place, where they were joined by the others. The leader rounded up the soilders and took them to the wall. The group just stayed at the meeting place.

"I need to contact Roku," Aang stated, "He'll know how I can find the spirits."

"But last time you went to the spirrit world, it was on accident," Sokka replied.

"I don';t know how to get you into the spirt world, but I can take you to the most spiritual place here," Yue stated.

She lead the way to a small door. Once the group went through the door, they found themselves in an oasis with a waterfall and a koi fish pond. Aang sat by the koi fish pond anmd began to meditate. As he watched the koi fish circle each other, he drifted into the spirit world. Yue and Sokka left leaving Yuriko and Katara with Aang.

"Don't worry Aang," Katra stated, "We'll protect you."

"Oh look who's gornw up," ZUko stated.

Yuriko and KAtara turned to find Zuko behind them. Each of them took up a fighting stance. Katara attacked Zuko first. Yuriko jsut stood in her fighting stance watching them. Katara had Zuko trapped in a ball of ice.

"Looks like someone found a master," Zukio stated as he broke out of the ball.

The two of them kept on fighting. Tears came to Yuriko's eyes. Zuko let out on powerful fiery blast and smashed Katara against a pole, knocking her unconscious. He turned to YUriko.

"Zuko you don't have to do this," Yuriko pleaded, "Please."

"Sorry, Yuriko," Zuko replied as he let out another Fiery blast.

Yuriko tried to block it, but was smashed against the cliff side. Zuko knelt down beside her, picked her up, picked aang up, and then began his journey back to a hding place into the city. He laid Yuriko on the ground and Aang against the wall.

"I odn;t know how to explain thit to you Yuriko," Zuko stated, "I jsut can't. Maybe it's my just my past."

Unknown to Zuko, Yuriko had woken up and was about to attack. However she made the lightest sound, and Zuko swung around and caught her fist. She kicked him and he released her wrist. She grabbed Aang, wqho was now awake as well. She untied him and they began to run. Zuko pursued them.

"You go find the others," Yuriko stated, "I'll handle Zuko."

Aang nodded then went to find the others, leaving Yuriko runnign from Zuko.

While all this was happening, Zhao was at the oasis with Uncle. He had the moon spirit in a bag. The others came and tried to tlak Zhao out of it.

"You don't know what you're doing,"Aang shouted.

"I think I do," Zhao replied.

"All nations need the moon."

"Lidsten to him, Zhao," Uncle stated, "If you destroy the moon every nagtion will perish. If you harm that spirit I'll unleash upon you ten fold. LET IT GO!"

Zhao knelt down and let the fish go back into the pond. HE stood up and fire blasted it, killing it. Uncle defeatd all of the guardas, but Zhao escaped. As he ran, he ran into Yuriko. She blocked his path.

"Oh, the Avatar has coem to stop me," Zhao stated.

"I know what you've done," Yuriko replied as she took a fighting stance, "and now you're going to pay."

"No moon equals no waterbending."

"I don;t need waterbending to defeat you."

Yuriko and Zhao began a furiopus battle. Air blast and fire blass were thrown wverywhere. Yuriko hit Zhao with one Air whip knocking him to the ground. She hovered above him, but instead of delivereing a finishing blow, she walked away.

"That's it," Zhao stated as he stood up.

"This battle is overm," Yuriko replied as she kept walking.

Out of anger, Zhao unleashed his most powerful firebending move upon Yuriko. Yuriko had no time to stop it and took it on full force. As hse fell tot eh ground, Zuko ran around the corner. Zuko looked at Yuriko then at Zhao and unleashed all of his fury upon him. As Zhao was defeatd, the moon came back.

"NO," Zhao excalimed.

Then, a matery hand came out of the water and grabbed Zhao., It lifted him up and began t o drag hkim into the water. Zuko reached out his hand, trying to help him, but Zhao refused and was pulled under the water. He went back over to Yuriko.

"This is all my fault," Zuko stated.

"No," Yuriko gasped, "it's not."

Yuriko took the nearest water to her and formed a glove around her hand. Her hand began to glow and she began to heal herself. In a matter of minutes, she was fully healed. Zuko helped her up, but she pulled her arm away.

"You've got to get out of here Zuko," Yuriko stated.

Zuko didn;t reply, but ran away form her. Yuriko wandered around until she found the others.

"What happend," Katara asked, "Where's Zuko?"

"He got away," Yuriko replied, "but I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again."

"I guess our time is up here," Aang stated, "it's time for us to go to the earth kingdom."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going," Yuriko replied.

Zuko and Uncle are on a raft in the ocean. Uncle is rowing while, Zuko is sitting. Zuko looks out over the water. All he can think aobut is Yuriko's anger toward him.

"Just leave,' Yuriko's words echoed in his mind over and over.

Unlce saw his distress and tried to comfort him.

"You need to rest Prince Zuko," Uncle sated.

Zuko lasid down and shut his eyes. Yuriko was doing the same in the little apartment that they were satying at. Tomorrow the group was leaving for the earth kingdom. All she could think about was Zuko. Would she ever see him again? Why did she still have feelings for him after what he'd done? All she knew was one thing, people change. Maybe, jsut maybe, Zuko would change too. She jsut hoped he would finally realize the feeling she had for only sure thing she knew was this, Zuko's, Aang's, anf her own destiny were npw intwined.


End file.
